


论补魔设定和KHR世界的适性

by yzklc



Series: Flamewill火炎意志 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, sex reversal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 从未来世界回归后，纲吉逐渐对支持火炎精灵的存在感到力不从心。为了增加火炎的利用效率，言纲决定采用补魔（x）的方式。得知此事的Reborn认为可以拜托言纲顺便教导纲吉必要的知识，而被安排得明明白白的纲吉本人则摆着双手满脸惊恐。（中文预警见Notes）
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & SawadaKogototsuna
Series: Flamewill火炎意志 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842859
Kudos: 5





	论补魔设定和KHR世界的适性

**Author's Note:**

> 一方非人类。含有性转换和内脏观察/触摸（并无血腥元素）。话说有少量BG元素到底是选Multi还是M/M啊……？（迷惑）
> 
> 本来还有Underage，但仔细想想17岁和18岁也没差，又没有非得搞未成年的必要，就把纲吉的年龄调大了一岁（相对于初稿）。
> 
> 虽然是27言但从气势上来说完全是言27。姑且算作完结，可能某一天会突然来补后半段。
> 
> 是《火炎意志》另一条线的发展，27言的HE结局。条件是成功打败白兰，来自十年前的队友不能死亡，双方好感度达标，并且成功（无意地）破坏270复活后手导致其彻底死亡。战后10-众回到过去之前阿纲会询问言纲是否要和自己一起走，言纲拒绝，表示自己要留下来帮助这里的彭格列。阿纲说不成熟的自己也需要言纲的帮助，言纲犹豫后同意。

早在从十年后归来的第一天，言纲就警告过他，负担一个能量生命体所需要的火炎消耗可不是小数目。但纲吉一直对此不以为意，从未正视过这个问题。四年之后，终于尝到了苦头。

一开始只是饭量大增。添饭添到第三碗，妈妈还在很开心地说着“纲君也到了长身体的时候呢”，而他则在心里吐槽明明是里包恩布置的训练项目太辛苦；到了第五碗，连妈妈都开始表情严肃起来：“暴饮暴食可是会伤胃的啊，纲君。”可他还在不停地把食物塞进嘴中，感觉胃里空荡荡的，烧得慌。

之后就开始嗜睡。出于维持学生身体健康成长的目的，里包恩一向相当严格地监督纲吉的作息。没有特殊情况，晚上绝对不允许熬夜，早晨的赖床也会使用残酷的手段来制裁，长此以往，纲吉就这样养成了早睡早起的良好作息习惯。但是，就在最近的一段时间，不知道为什么，早上起不来了。明明晚上睡觉时间从不超过十一点，早上却会一口气睡到八九点才在手榴弹和心脏起搏器的威胁下勉强爬起来，而且之后还会头昏脑涨三四个小时，像是连开了几天夜车一样。

在里包恩决定调查这起可疑事件之前，言纲已经察觉到了真正原因。“你点燃火炎的次数太多了。”当他问起言纲为什么突然开始长时间虚化的时候，火炎精灵如是回答，“死气之炎是生命之火，以你这样未成年的身体，像驱使匣兵器那样每天消耗大量火炎为我供能，绝不是一件轻松的事情。”

言纲的语气逐渐严肃起来。“其实，现在你已经开始感觉吃不消了吧？”

是这样没错。简直相当于每天一场剧烈战斗，像未来战那会儿硬撑上几个星期还好，现在这种活动化为日常，而且持续到四年之久后，他也逐渐力不从心起来。

言纲的意思是一直保持虚化来减少消耗，必要时干脆融入他的火炎，关闭意识，彻底进入休眠。不过纲吉以异常激烈的态度反驳了。

“这样的话，言桑不是就完全和外界隔绝了吗？”虚化的状态下，言纲除了他之外不能和任何人交流，甚至无法被他之外的人感知到。

“没关系的，”言纲用安抚式的态度劝说他，“最初我所适应的就是这样的姿态，这并不是什么难以忍受的桎梏。”

金橙色的焰瞳里，满溢着温暖的光芒。“而且，对我来说，只要有纲吉就够了。”

“唔……”纲吉微微偏过头去。就算长久的相处中习惯了对方的说话方式，偶尔他还是会被言纲的直球会心一击。“但是，这样还是不行的……”

“——我邀请你来到这个时代，可不是为了把你当作所属物束缚在身边啊！”

如果说这四年来他有什么长进的话，大概就是学会了言纲的直率吧。

从第一次“融合”尝试埋下的种子，在一次次灵魂的交融中逐渐萌芽：不想让言纲永远活在那个人的阴影之下，不想让自由高傲的火炎精灵甘愿自囚于逼仄长廊。想要带他出来，去看这世界上更多的地方。

所以，绝对无法容忍这种事情。

言纲像是早就预料到他的反应那样，微微地叹了口气。“那么，就只能考虑别的火炎获取途径了。”

用火炎拟化出白板，曾经的未来战教官摆出严肃的教导姿态。“通常来说，火炎需要以指环为媒介，通过强烈的觉悟点燃。但是，对于拥有彭格列初代血脉的纲吉来说，情况会稍微有所不同。能够直接燃起火炎，意味着使用时火炎会在身体内流动，其中有一部分就会自然地存储在血肉之中。”

纲吉挠挠头：“所以说，是要我像故事里的佛祖一样，把肉割下来给言桑吃……”

呜哇，想想就好痛，还不如喂火炎呢。

“不，不需要做到那种程度。”言纲微微摇头，不赞同地看向他，似乎是在责怪他怎么会想到这样伤害自己的方式，“人体超过百分之六十的成分是水。更加明确地区分一下，主要可以利用的就是体液和分泌液。”

“体·液？”受到本国的宅文化影响，纲吉直接抓住了那个貌似异常耳熟的词汇。

“包括血浆、组织液和淋巴液。”言纲以为他是在疑惑，一本正经地解释起来。“后两个肯定是不能使用。至于血浆，长期失血也会对身体造成负面影响，尤其是对于处在成长期的你，贫血和营养不良是相当麻烦的事情，会增加罹患白血病的风险。”

“……咕。”被那样严肃的口气吓到了。话说，直到现在他才知道，原来体液的意思这么纯洁吗……

“所以更可行的方案是从分泌液入手。”言纲挥手散去拟化的白板，开始上下打量他。他忍不住抖了抖，总觉得那种眼神就像是在评价货物一样。

“大部分消化液都不便获取，眼泪产量过低……综合考虑火炎浓度、获取难度和产生量，最可行的只有两种了。”

纲吉颤颤巍巍地发问：“哪两种？”同时心里升起不好的预感。

“唾液和精液。一周一次基本上够用了，考虑你的年龄，也可以算作适当的发泄。”

“果然是一贯的套路……不、不对，为什么还是扯到这方面了！”

纲吉站在自己的卧室门口，手指搭在门把手上，完全无法鼓起勇气按下去。

“怎么会发展成这个样子的啊……”

他们聊天的内容，理所当然地被Reborn得知了，并且得到了这位家庭教师的同意。小婴儿扯着不知从哪里弄来的清单问了一堆让人脸红心跳的问题，言纲居然也用做学术研究的态度一一认真回答。最后Reborn满意地点头：“由你来做蠢纲的性启蒙导师，我也会比较放心。”

“我还没成年！而且为什么要让一个长得和我一模一样的男人来给我性启蒙啊？！”

当他终于做好心理准备，一口气推开门之后，瞬间就开始后悔先前立下的FLAG。

坐在床边、微微低垂着头的那个人，比他预想得要纤细得多。长长的发丝随意地散落在肩上，有几缕恰巧深入敞开的睡袍领口，在些微的移动之后，指向那个神秘的沟壑……

“纲吉，怎么了？”

传入耳中的是清泠婉转的女声。那人抬起头来，露出一张对纲吉来说很陌生、却又确实有一面之缘的脸。

“Kogo……呃……Aya，桑？”纲吉转动着僵硬的舌头，总算从记忆里捞出那个名字。他的内心充满了想哭的欲望：为什么总是忘记言桑是没有性别、可以随意改变外貌的能量生命体啊？

“不习惯的话就按照原来的叫法好了。”言姫站了起来。言姫甚至在向他的方向走来——纲吉吓得用门板挡住自己，差点就要转头逃跑了。

言姫微微一怔，停下脚步。“你……果然还是很反感这个长相吗？”

不不不，怎么可能，倒不如说完全相反。“不、才不是反感！我，我只是……”

“只是？”

挨得更近了。现在他甚至能闻到一股若有若无的幽香。稍微抬眼，入目便是一片雪白的肌肤，于是他立即闭上眼睛，大声道：“只、只是紧张！”

“紧张、吗。”女性柔软细腻的手指环住了他的手掌，牵引着他向前探去，“这么容易动摇可不行。”

在他意识到发生了什么之前，掌心已经触及了更加柔软的东西。如奶油般顺滑的触感，带着明显的隆起，柔顺地贴合于手掌。那突出的、紧挨于食指的东西，正如奶油蛋糕上的那颗樱桃……

“！！”

呜啊啊，是言桑的、言桑的……

“他和你一样大的时候，已经在面对段数更高的敌人了。”言姫微微蹙眉，尽管音色柔和了不少，语气却还像是那个严厉的未来战教官。她秉持着严肃认真的教学态度，仍禁锢着纲吉那只触碰禁果的手，从背后延伸出触肢样的火炎毫不留情地甩上了门，在少年惊恐的眼神中咔哒一声上锁。睡袍腰带的一端忽地燃起，随后便飞舞起来，自行抽离。“不论如何，首先至少要让你熟悉异性的身体。”

纲吉后背抵着门板，像是被轻薄的良家妇女一样发出了惨烈的尖叫。

十分钟后，他们并排坐在床边。言姫重新穿好（幻化）了衣服，不解地看向披着毯子、手捧热茶、还在抖抖索索的纲吉。

“我不明白。你究竟在害怕什么？”

“一般来说都会被吓到的吧？！”

先不说直接去触碰异性的身体对一个身心健康的青少年来说是多大的刺激，他可没忘记言姫的皮下是言桑！那个一米八，和未来的自己身材一样好，性格还很高冷的言桑！他，不仅，要，眼睁睁地看着言桑变成女孩子，还摸了“她”的胸部！还、还被引导着捏了两下！这种经历已经可以构成心理创伤了吧？

虽、虽然手感确实令人回味……不，就是因为这样才会变成创伤啊！

“而且，言桑怎么能那么随便就、就……”本来，要把这个与人世总有一些隔膜的火炎精灵与性联系起来就感觉是很亵渎的事情，可对方却做出了工口漫画里也不会出现的大胆举动，纲吉甚至忘了为第一次和妈妈之外的女性牵手而脸红，大脑被先前的景象刺激到一片空白。“感、感觉，很不珍惜自己的身体。”

言姫歪歪头，伸出了自己的左手，让其整个燃烧起来。“我的身体是用火炎拟化的，纲吉。”摇曳的橙色火炎很快变回纤纤玉手，回收着搭在了主人天鹅般皓白的颈上。纲吉下意识地把目光移了过去，完全是出于生理反应地动了动喉结，却猝不及防地看到了宛若恐怖片的一幕：言姫像是拈起一块布那样，捏住了自己脖颈上的皮肤，随后，轻轻地撕了下来。

没有流淌出一滴血液，本应展现出撕裂的组织的地方却被熔炉般的景象替代。在完美精致的人皮之下，是用熊熊的焰撑起的空壳，言姫想要告诉他的就是这一点。

“对我来说，‘贞操’的观念并不成立，我是依托于你而非社会来生存。我不会受到无法愈合的伤害，不会和人类孕有后代，不会自发地产生性快感，甚至连疼痛也是有需要的时候才会模拟生成。”  
  
是这样，没错。纲吉无数次看到对方化作原型作战的模样，也能够大概从科学上理解对方的存在形式。但是……他拧起眉头，说不上来心底那股微妙的淤滞感究竟来源于何处。

“那么，我们继续之前的话题吧。”等到纲吉喝完茶，放好茶杯，言姫像是等待了许久一般，立即翻身骑坐在他身上，把他骇得往后一仰，下意识用手撑住才没丢脸地被直接扑倒。少女半弓着背，肌肉紧绷，眼神认真，即使收敛了攻击性依旧展露出武器般的锋锐气势。温凉的发丝垂落下来，若有若无地搔动着少年的脸庞。“你是在害怕我，还是害怕女性？”

纲吉避无可避地撞进了那双艳丽到惊人的霞色眸子里，觉得自己的理智似乎都要在那炽热的火焰中熔化。“我……”他动了动嘴。该死的，刚才喝下去的茶肯定是太烫了，不然他现在为什么会觉得这么口干？“不是、害怕……”

“真的吗？”言姫显然并不信任他软弱的辩解。她的身躯突然被流动的炎所笼罩，明丽的光彩生生构造出超现实的影像。而这幻想般的存在正切实地存在于此处，与他躯体相依，交换着彼此的温度。

真的，像童话里走出来的精灵一样……脑中不着边际地飘过这样的想法，超直感却不解风情地以超大音量报警。随后入目的橙色长发与圆润的眼型让他从另一方面崩溃了：“等、为什么要突然变成十年后京子的样子！”

“这样会比较亲切吧？”对外形毫不在意的火炎精灵微微偏头，连声音也变得更加温软，“毕竟是喜欢的对象，在春梦里应该也接触过，可以稍微缓解一下初次的紧张感。”

“我早就把京子当作单纯的朋友了！”纲吉辩解地大喊，虽然他自己都不知道为什么要辩解，“也没有做过那种、那种梦，所以变回来啊！变回来！”

说不上来是京子的脸还是自然地滑进衣服的那只手进一步地刺激了他，纲吉（为了自己的节操和良心）拼死地反抗起来，在言姫完全没有抵抗的情况下居然很快就成功了。不，不对，他想要的根本就不是这种成功……压制在对方身上，手中握着女性纤细的手腕，纲吉忍不住在心里吐槽到。他的眼中映入言姫有些呆愣的焰眸，以及在床单上四散开来的金棕长发……他想要的也不是这种“变回来”！

身体正接触着绝对区别于男性的温软躯体，铭刻于基因里的本能让血液越过大脑的指令直接向某个位置汇聚。纲吉深吸了一口气，拒绝去思考在刚才的动作里言姫的睡袍又散开到了什么程度。

“言桑！”他提高了音量，有些羞恼地，又确实有些生气地命令道，“我不要你变成别人的样子！给我变回你自己的模样啊！”

言姫的眼神，有一瞬间变得茫然。

“纲吉，”言姫似乎是在仔细斟酌着字句，“我本体的形态，是无法和人类进行性行为的。”

啊……没错。纲吉也想起来了。诞生于火炎的能量生命体，其“原本的模样”，就是火炎啊。

身下焰光流转。纲吉感觉自己硬生生被抬高了一截，胸口所接触的也变成了结实的胸肌。“你希望我用这个形态来做吗？”

现在他所看到的是最熟悉的形象。仿自未来的泽田纲吉，以泽田言纲的名字活动在人间，这样伪造出来的“人”。

也是他所认为的，属于言纲自己的模样。

“至少这是言桑用得最久的、属于泽田言纲的外貌吧？”在有些低沉的男性嗓音里，纲吉不知怎么就觉得心里安定了很多。完全不带有任何旖旎的想法，他用手指搭着对方的侧脸，缓缓下滑。“我不想让言桑为了迁就我的想法，在做那种事情的时候还要用别人的脸和身体……而且那样也根本不算尊重我的想法。”

简直，就像是把对方当成什么发泄欲望的道具一样……那种感觉，太讨厌了。

火炎精灵抬起手，轻轻碰了碰他的脸。接触着脸颊的手指没有常年征战留下的粗粝，传达的感觉似乎除了温度只剩下单纯的形状。这个非人的存在并不理解他究竟在烦恼什么，纲吉很清楚这一点，却因此反倒坚定了独自担起这份苦恼的决心。

“不会感到别扭吗，对着这张脸？”

哦，这真是个现实的问题。纲吉眼神漂移了一下，还是勉强自己正视这个问题，和问题的实体：“就算会也……没办法吧。反正我不会接受言桑用别人的脸。”

就算平时看上去再好说话，原则问题上纲吉是绝对不会退让的。

言纲被他最后的坚决说得一愣，随之舒缓了表情：“我知道了。”

……总觉得微妙地造成了什么误解。

“那么，”言纲抬起手，抓住了纲吉的肩膀。在纲吉反应过来之前，上下位置就调换了——

“我会尽力，给你带来最大程度的愉悦。”

健壮的手臂支撑在自己耳边，成年男性低哑的嗓音——还是与自己无限相近的款式——随之响起。言纲的行动力在这种时候格外直观地展现出来，以相当强硬的姿态半掀开纲吉的衣服，温度略高的手指在这具略显青涩的躯体上冷静而富有目的性地跃动，点起丛丛火焰。

“哇呜啊——等，等一下！”那充满侵略性的亲密接触让纲吉差点下意识进入超死气状态。额上的火炎簇地燃起又瞬间熄灭，纲吉死死地抓住言纲的手腕，惨叫道：“我还没做好（当受方的）准备啊！”

这时候纲吉才想起来，让言纲变回男性的话，区别可不仅仅是外貌和身体表征……

同、同性和异性的做法好像还不太一样……

为什么补个魔（划掉）补充下火炎还非得要打开新世界的大门！他现在悄悄把门关上假装没来过还来得及吗？

“纲吉？”

手上没有传来角力的感觉。在纲吉制止的指令出口之后，言纲就停下了一切动作，平静的焰眸中泛起丝丝疑惑。“我现在就是在帮你做准备。”

也就是传说中的“前戏”……咕，感觉更糟糕了。“我是说，对象是同性的话，果然我还需要点时间来接受……”纲吉稍微避开言纲的眼神，语气有些愧疚。一开始说不让言纲用女性身体的是他，现在接受不了男性身体的也是他，感觉自己简直像是在故意找麻烦。

但，我好像也没做错什么吧……纲吉略带茫然地想着。到底是怎么发展成这个状况的啊！

言纲稍稍沉默了一下。“男性的肠道和女性的阴道确实存在差异，但基本的温度、压力、弹性等都能满足，湿润度也可以通过润滑剂补足。”一本正经地解释完，还宽慰了他一句，“放心，不会痛的。”

纲吉一脸绝望地看向天花板。言纲这么说，肯定是把一切（包括润滑剂）都准备好了，他除了躺平享受别无选择。纲吉张了张嘴还想垂死挣扎一下，但又不知道该说什么。总有一方要当下面那个，难道他就能毫无愧疚地把反感的事情推给别人吗？真说出口，言纲肯定会同意，可也是因为这样，他才不喜欢滥用言纲对他的纵容。

见他不再抗拒，言纲垂下头，继续之前的工作，并且更进一步——

“住、住手！裤子我会自己脱的啦！”

纲吉坐了起来，磨磨蹭蹭地把睡裤脱掉。言纲端正地跪坐在他面前，看着他脱——这极大地增加了他的心理压力。随后他们就一起盯向那根在空气中颤巍巍地挺立的肉色棍状物：看上去火炎精灵宣称的“准备”工作做得相当漂亮。

话说，为什么言桑会这么熟练啊！

“失礼了。”言纲向纲吉微微欠身。这种时候的“礼貌”只会增加羞耻感啊混蛋！纲吉只觉得脸上烧得厉害，下意识抬手遮住了眼睛——他实在不想目睹言纲俯身埋在他两腿之间的样子。接、接下来是不是手指，为了之后轻松一点他是不是应该躺下去……

毛茸茸的发丝在大腿内侧摩擦，有点痒，还有点异样的舒服感。纲吉紧张到脚趾都绷紧了，一脸慨然赴死的悲壮神情。下一刻，他短促地惊呼了一声，挺直了腰。

而这让他的那玩意儿捅入了更加幽深狭窄的位置。湿热的黏膜紧紧地箍着前端，活物似的一颤一颤，那感觉简直就像是人类的咽喉……

那就是喉咙。

现在捂上脸也没什么用了，就算低下头也只能看到一头柔软的褐发——哦，不。言纲抬起了头，于是那冷峻而立体的五官就这样以俯视的视角映入了他的眼中。澄净的金红色眸子一如既往，不含一点色欲的成分，仿佛它们的主人只是在帮人包扎腿部的伤口，就像在未来世界无数次做过的那样。纲吉终于逐渐理解了现在正在发生的事情。为战斗而生的火炎精灵如被驯服的狮子般温顺地伏在他身前，收敛了全部的攻击性，亲吻着他的私处——好的，这个形容有点不太准确，但接吻也分普通的碰碰嘴唇和法式舌吻不是么？

说到舌头，他确实感觉到有什么柔软而湿润的东西压在黏膜和他之间，以类似某些深海物种的行进方式缓慢地蠕动着。他不自觉地回想起以前给言纲分冰棒时发生的事情。为什么一个连内脏都懒得模拟的能量生命体要把口腔做得这么逼真？

而且舌头比人类还灵活！

“言……桑……”纲吉从喉咙里挤出这些发音，并且把右手放在了那团褐色的头发上。他觉得自己应该把言纲推开，但是要这么做就只能按着对方的脸或者揪住头发，无论哪种方式都充斥着不礼貌、不友好、粗暴的气息。而且，该死的，他有点后悔这么做了。现在他脑子里唯一的念头就是抓住那些头发，然后狠狠往下按。

“你……”纲吉抽了口气，因为言纲像是察觉了他的想法一样，吞得更深了一点——然后又吐出来半截，就这样规律性地反复，模拟着活塞的过程。这和平时自己用手解决不一样，完全不一样，不管是包裹着自己的湿润紧致的甬道，还是那充满性暗示的咕叽咕叽的水声。

而且，这么做的是言纲。就像是在《fate/stay night》里猝不及防地刷到saber的补魔剧情，高傲的、神圣不可侵犯的英灵解下战甲，失去平日的从容，属于少女而非战士的姣好身躯百合般绽放——对，和现在的情况一样，亵渎，像是亵渎，是人类肮脏的妄想，试图将那些脱离了人的美好存在拉入自身所处的泥潭里，占有，侵犯。这是错误的，卑劣的，这是……他闷哼着弓起腰，拼命抵抗大脑里超大音量反复播放的那句话：按下去！

“为什么……”

嘴——使用的是嘴，而非手指，或者性器官，或者别的什么。嘴是用于进食的器官，于是在当下的场景便拥有了别样的、更加刺激官能的寓意。泽田言纲是依赖泽田纲吉的火炎而存在的生命，他需要从泽田纲吉这里得到维系生存的食物。他确实需要吞咽下那些带着腥味的污秽之物，蕴含着火炎的分泌液，并且……甘之如饴。

纲吉的思维停顿了一瞬。没错。他想起来了。抛开什么性启蒙之类的不靠谱的说法，他们最初的目的就只是补魔……补充火炎来着。这是个纯洁无比的进食行为，因为他拒绝了言姫，所以本来计划中的性启蒙胎死腹中，只要做到这种程度就完事儿了……吧。

也就是说是，当成一次有点特殊的自慰，射出来就结束了（此时他选择性地忘记了之前关于肠道和阴道环境相似性与区别性的探讨）。他松了口气，放下右手重新抓住床单，却不知为何有点微妙的失落——一点点。很快他就为将要攀上顶峰的快感夺走了全部注意力。

——有点凉。

言纲松口了。

他用手指死死地抠住床单，带着些许羞耻和绝对不会承认的期待等着言纲再次含回去，但是没有。言纲直起身，象征性地用大拇指抹了下唇角——那里当然没有一道晶亮的痕迹，火炎精灵没必要制造出过多的唾液——然后用那刚刚包裹着别人的性器的口腔执行了一项常规功能：说话。“为了测量尺寸，以及帮助你调整到最佳状态。”

“测……量？”纲吉用手臂后撑着自己，仰头追逐着那抹亮眼的金红望过去，思维还有些迟滞。这方便了火炎精灵跨坐到他身上，以捕获猎物的气势，用肌肉紧实的大腿有力地夹住他的腰身。

“是。”回答的间隙，言纲正用校准的姿态小幅度地摆动着腰，像是在瞄准靶心。他是那样熟练，即使他在实战中使用远程武器的次数少得可怜。最后他停顿在某个位置，缓慢地坐了下去。这个过程足够的长，以至于纲吉能够清晰地感受到，前端是如何触及一个柔软的小穴，又逐渐抵入。湿热，滑腻，像是推开加热过的蒟蒻，没有任何滞涩感。直至被完全吞没。“感觉如何？”言纲的声音平稳而认真，神色和最初相比没有一丝一毫的变化，像是在问“教具是否好用”之类的无趣话题，任谁也想象不出声音的主人此时竟赤裸着下体，肠壁被侵入的异物强行撑开，以恰到好处的节奏下流地收缩着。

教具……对了，面前的这一幕说明性启蒙计划并没有半路夭折，就算变成了男性，也不妨碍言纲继续按照Reborn的要求教导他，用自己的身体……

“需要再紧一点或者松一点吗？”

这句话简直像个导火索。“呜——！”有一瞬间纲吉以为自己已经射出来了，思维在高强度的刺激下出现了空白。但很快他就发现那股刺激还持续着，累积着，没有丝毫释放后的松懈感。

原因在于突然绞紧、并在某段彻底绞死的肠壁。尽管是生平第一次把性器捅入别人的直肠，他也能肯定地判断正常人的肠子不可能扭曲成这种样子！

“忍耐一下，纲吉。”言纲保持着分开腿跪坐的姿态略微前倾身体，一手挨着他的腰侧支撑在床铺上，另一只手安抚性地按在他的脊背，从那里传来持续的热力。“初体验确实容易过早高潮，但你需要再忍耐一下……这样很容易造成习惯性早泄。”

完全没精力（也没胆子）想象那人皮下拟化的器官究竟变成了怎样怪异的模样，纲吉含糊地呜咽了一声，羞耻地把脑袋埋入言纲的肩窝。与他忸怩的动作相反的，是愈发兴奋起来的下身。他能感受到自己那个部位的膨胀，以及周围传来的更加强大的压迫力。

他不敢看言纲的表情。

短暂的沉默后，他感知到了紧贴着的肌体的运动。言纲缓缓地直起身，脱离了他。他下意识地伸手一抓，差点把言纲身上已经变得松松垮垮的睡衣扯下来。

“你要习惯这种感觉。”言纲看上去并没有生气或者觉得好笑，垂眸与他对视时仍是那副严肃又关切的模样，“不需要恐惧，也不需要害羞，我会告诉你接下来该怎么做。

“所以，可以告诉我你的感受吗？是否还需要调整？”

纲吉又一次想要捂住脸了。自己像个变态一样随随便便兴奋起来的样子和对方始终冷静又正经的模样形成了强烈对比，他只觉得自己的脸颊烫的像是会在下一秒爆炸：“不、不需要！其实很舒服！”

喊出来的瞬间，他觉得自己已经完全是个变态了。

“是么……”他眼睁睁地看着言纲坐回原位。第二次重复进入的过程，被那样温暖又紧致的东西包裹着，他只能死死揪住言纲的衣服，像是忍耐疼痛那样忍耐着陌生的快感。然后，又一次地，肠道绞紧，以同样的方式挤压着前端。

纲吉清楚地听到从自己喉咙里漏出的一声异样的声音，混在只属于他一人的粗重喘息里。他抬起另一只手，用手背堵住嘴，试图让自己不要表现得那么丢脸。

言纲拉开了他的手，让手指一根一根地挤进他的指缝。

“我说过了，不需要害羞。”言纲的面容强势地占据了他的视野，不容他逃避地迎上了他的目光。“一般来说三到十分钟都属于正常范围，不要有压力，我会帮你。”

纲吉呻吟了一声，感受到面前那具健壮的躯体强硬地压过来。他确实正在熟悉被包容挤压的感觉，甚至能分出一点心力来听言纲的教导——虽然那还不如什么都没听到呢。

火炎精灵像是之前使用口腔那样娴熟地用后穴吞吐他的性器。“我的身体无论怎样都可以兴奋起来，正常情况下纲吉只要考虑如何让自己尽兴就好了……不过这次是教学，所以还是应该告诉你。”言纲稍微调整了一下角度，“正常来说，作为承受方的男性主要通过括约肌及直肠密布的神经末梢和前列腺快感来达成高潮。你应该记得前列腺的位置吧？”

纲吉选择性地忽视了第一句话，闭上眼摇摇头。“根本感觉不出来哪里有区别啊！”

这是个绝对错误的回答。他在下一秒就明白了这一点，因为言纲直接抓起他的一只手，伸入了自己的腹部。

手指像是穿过了一团温暖而松散的云，随后触到了什么湿漉漉的、散发着热气的柔韧物体。在这超自然现象面前停摆的大脑却不合时宜地转动起来，他意识到了，那分明是……

“是直肠。”言纲引导着他张开手指，握了一下，“你就在这里，纲吉。”

指尖和性器同时感觉到了这次动作。

我在触摸着人的内脏。我把手伸入了人的腹腔，触摸着人的内脏。纲吉张开嘴，急促地呼吸着，听到了自己心脏愈发激烈的鼓噪。超出认知的事情引起了巨大的恐慌，可伴随恐慌升起的还有什么截然相反的东西。

“然后，前列腺的位置……是这里。”

手指移动着，摸到一个栗子形状的腺体。

“我把大部分管道都去掉了，只留下主要的腺体部分，位置基本是保持不变的。能感觉到它在哪里吗？”

当然。无比清晰地感知到了，就在直肠旁边，自己顶着的方向。

“言……言桑，”嘴唇开合着，大脑完全意识不到自己在说着什么，像神游那样自发地开口了，“现在，这里是有感觉的吗？因为——顶到了？”

“是。冲击力会造成刺激。”

“那，用手摸呢？”

“也会的。”

他抬起头，看到言纲冷静的眼神。他知道言纲不会欺骗自己。但言纲的表情看上去就像是在说谎一样。

言纲拉着他的手腕，让他离开了腹腔的位置。略微虚化的腹部重新凝实，好像他先前所经历的只是幻觉。眼前的世界回归正轨——不，啪啪啪也算不上什么正轨。“通过反复的刺激，承受方达到高潮，而射精行为会导致非条件反射的括约肌收缩，就像这样——”

心脏的鼓噪达到了顶峰。纲吉大张着嘴喘气，等到视野和意识逐渐恢复，才勉强听清言纲的后半句话。

“……刺激进入方的射精。”

青涩的少年花了不少功夫来理解这句话的真正含义，而随后，年长者又扔下一个重磅炸弹。

“总共五分半，作为初次是一个不错的成绩。”听到这句话的时候，纲吉不由自主地回想起对方掐着秒表告知他障碍飞行成绩的模样。这和眼下的场景该死地重合了。“做得不错，纲吉。”

连鼓励的话语都一模一样。

纲吉无力地叹了口气，把脑袋靠在言纲的肩膀上：“言桑，求你别说了……”

言纲摸摸他的脑袋，算是安抚。就像是安慰小孩子一样，纲吉赌气地想。言纲永远当他是那个稚嫩的十四岁少年，过度保护的行为也被里包恩训过不止一次两次。

这样想的话，先前发生的事情又好像完全没有任何暧昧的色彩，只是单纯的教学和火炎补充了。

这不是挺好的么。他想，说不清自己内心隐隐的苦涩和不甘究竟源于何处。


End file.
